Jedaki Darrowbane
''Appearance'' Jedaki (pronounced jeh-DAH-kee) is a tall woman with radiant white eyes atop proud crane tattoos. Her moonlight-blue skin sports two old scars, one being a faint stab wound on her left forearm, and the entirety of her lower legs. If she were barefoot one could see that the skin from her knees down is coarse and rugged, almost resembling bark. She wears a vine bracelet on her right wrist with what looks to be a long tuft of dark grey fur braided into it. Her long, dark blue hair cascades down nearly to the backs of her knees and may or may not have leaves rustled about in it as she usually does not bother to pick them out after shapeshifting. She thinks it rather cute. Never one with the ways of the sword, Jedaki took the life of a healer at a very young age. No matter the injury or illness her recoveries are in record time. Growing up she used to be a lively, talkative, and caring individual with an appreciation for all life, whether it was friend or foe. This was the guiding light for her profound healing gift. Now one would see a quiet, withdrawn soul who never uses her voice. She speaks in hand gestures and motions, her body language being her voice. - - - ''History'' (Story provided for curiosity's sake and because it's not a story she would explain in character. Doesn't need to be read for interaction and is provided here instead of in-game because of length/TRP load time.) As fate would so inconceivably have it, she is a widow. He was a Gilnean by the name of Scracid Darrowbane, and he was assassinated during a supply mission. When his band returned and she was called to collect his remains she clipped off a tuft of his mane, which is the fur found braided into her bracelet. After the burial service she immediately ran to the farthest edges of Teldrassil, and in a fit of denial she took to her treant form and rooted herself to the ground. There she slept, drifting into and hiding within the Emerald Dream, the depression was more than she could take. Leaves dropped from her branches just as quickly as tears would have dropped from her eyes. Through her few years of reclusion her heart and mind were not soothed, reflection of memories turned to plots of retribution, her depression turned to anger. When she finally awoke, uprooted herself and shifted back to normal, she fell to her knees. The pain in her legs was great and it took weeks until she could walk again, thus the permanent bark imprints along the lower half of her legs. When she returned to normal she caught up with a member of the platoon her husband was with on the night of his death. The man mentioned that another of the group had died not to a blade, but to the explosion of a Plague bomb outside the camp. With goal in mind, Jedaki set out for Hillsbrad. As she advanced north she played the man's story over and over in her head. Scracid's team was intercepted along the northern path of Hillsbrad while en route to Western Plaguelands. The area was still teeming with the Forsaken that had overrun the area since the attacks on Southshore, and mental images of their rotting faces only motivated her to keep running. For a short moment as she ran she feared what may come of her. If she lived she would know she had at least avenged his death, and if she died they would be reunited. She found solace in either option. It mattered not which Forsaken took his life, she would take an abundance of theirs in return. A small outpost of ten or so troops were camped out west of Eastpoint Tower when she arrived, and like a rolling storm in the night she took to treant form and stormed the camp. Giant roots came shooting from the ground, grabbing the Undead and stringing them up by their feet. One found himself ripped apart by the protruding roots, another constricted and dismembered by thorny vines. A third was wholly engulfed by the roots, crushing his body inside of them. With a handful of corpses behind her a few of the remaining Forsaken began to charge, and as she defended herself one successfully chipped off a large piece of bark from her left forearm, leaving her stab wound. Seeing torches in the distance Jedaki knew her time was running short, so she whipped up a wind storm and into the night she fled from the camp. Minutes later she jumped into the trees, hiding among the foliage and checking her tracks. One lone soldier could be seen wandering nearby, and from out of sight she called down Moonfire over and over until the soldier moved no more. Even when she knew he was dead, she fired and fired and fired, and the more she fired the more the tears billowed down her face. Using the light she created as a diversion for any other nearby solders she headed south to the coast, and escaped into the water. As she swam home she let out her final cry, a lament under the waves unheard to all but the water. She has not spoken since. - - - ''Links'' *Her "theme song" can be found at tinyurl.com/jedaki *Image made for me by my husband Scrawllion *Jedaki's Armory *My other characters on Wyrmrest Accord Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Category:Druid Category:Characters